


Remission…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Remission…, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 513 - Time Ticks On… But Love Never Dies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remission…

Title: Remission…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1648  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: None  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Post 513 - Time Ticks On… But Love Never Dies...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Remission

1\. Slowing of disease - a lessening of the symptoms of a disease, or their temporary reduction or disappearance

2\. Lessening of something - a lessening or a reduction in the severity of something

3\. Release from something - a release from a debt, penalty, or obligation

4\. Forgiveness - pardon or forgiveness

Brian’s POV

Remission, yes; that’s exactly where he thought he was at… in almost all aspects of his life. Especially with Justin; he knew it before he even left…

No more sunshine when he’s gone…

Maybe it’s better this way… I’ve always been Justin’s disease; his personal cancer… Maybe on his own he can shake the symptoms; feel a reduction in the severity of his feeling for me. Finally being released from his obligation to marry me and hopefully someday finding forgiveness for me; for what I’m about to do… or not do…

Justin’s POV

It’s early. I have a pounding headache or should I say hangover… I get up to find some Motrin and a bottle of water. The sun is just starting to come up; I love the Manhattan skyline first thing in the morning.

I grab my sketch pad and sit on my little balcony and start to sketch. I’m on the fourteenth floor; I don’t really have a fear of heights. I just seem to have developed a case of vertigo sometimes when I look down…

But something catches my eye; I run and grab my binoculars…I know, but everybody has binoculars otherwise you would never be able to see anything; it’s all so small from up here…

I look down at the street and swear I see Brian sitting on the bench across the road… It’s early… just before 7 am; I adjust the focus just as he flags down a taxi. Yes, I’m sure it was him. Why is he leaving? Why didn’t he come up?

Brian tosses a newspaper and something dark into the trashcan as he climbs into the cab. I’m confused. I don’t understand what’s going on… That is, until I hear the trick I brought home last night snoring from the bedroom…

I turn to look at him. I can’t see his face but just looking at his body, I would swear it was Brian sleeping there instead of some stranger. I now understand why he left… It’s one thing to trick, but he always, always throws them out afterwards… Mine's still here… he’s not…

I curse myself as I run down all those stairs; I can’t wait for the elevator. For some reason I need to have that newspaper he’s thrown away… I need to hold onto something that was in his hands just minutes ago…

I’m just standing, staring at the garbage can; there's an invoice or receipt folded up into the paper. I can see the outline of the logo but I can’t make out what it says. My main focus is on the small, blue velvet box that is just sitting there on top.

I know what it is even before I pick it up; I can’t believe that it’s still here. That someone walking by didn’t take it. I slowly open the box and my breath catches. I was sure he had returned them; I can’t help smiling and yet I feel like crying at the same time. I take my wedding band out and put it on.

It makes me feel so beautiful, so happy, as I stand there daydreaming about what might have been. I finally become aware that people are staring at me. I’m standing in the street shirtless, barefoot and only wearing my shorts. I quickly grab the newspaper and sprint back to my apartment.

I'm no longer concerned about the time; I pick up the phone and call Ted. I need to know where Brian is staying; he tells me that he’s staying at the Boca Rattan Hilton. In Florida, I say…

“I don’t think so.” Ted says. That’s the information he has on his blackberry.

I kick the trick out and try and think about where Brian would go. It’s then that I notice that the receipt has fallen out of the newspaper and is lying in front of me on the floor. It’s a medical receipt, like a lab test result… and imprinted across the bottom is the date of his next appointment. It’s today at 1 pm at Johns Hopkins Oncology surgical unit…

I don’t remember getting dressed, getting to the airport or to the Hospital or how long I’ve been sitting here. The nurse comes by and tells me that the doctor will see me now… I find myself sitting across from Brian’s Oncologist; I had to fight with the office staff and finally have Mel fax over my Power of Attorney for Brian to get his doctor to talk with me.

It’s almost 6:30pm, Brian never showed for his surgery… never called and won’t answer his phone… Not for me, Ted, Michael, or Lindsay… She even left him a message saying that Gus was in the hospital thinking that he would never ignore his son…

Dr. Marvin Ishmael says that Brian’s cancer has spread to his other testicle; that he should have surgery as soon as possible. He’s now in danger of it spreading to his prostate… and all his other organs…

The weird thing about our relationship is that we take turns being freaked out but we’re pretty good at not freaking out at the same time… I just sit quietly in some neighborhood bar, drinking a glass of Jim Beam and contemplating about what my neurotic partner would be thinking…

I flip my cell open and call his credit card company; my Power of Attorney will get me all kinds of access to Mr. Kinney’s personal information… I had no idea… I’ll keep this handy…

Ah, just as I might have guessed… Ibiza…

I book the next flight…

He’s laying on the terrace, on a chaise lounge sleeping in the sun… He looks like a golden god, my personal Adonis… I haven’t seen him in months except the few glimpses I got this morning…

I can see that he’s lost weight, he’s too thin… He’s always had a washboard stomach but you can see his ribs now… and his jaw line is very thin… He looks sick… I need to see his eyes; I always can read him through his eyes…

I can hear the lecture he would be giving me about skin cancer so I decide that he needs more sun screen. I start applying some to his shoulders; I’m kneeling behind him, running my hands down his chest. I circle his bellybutton with my fingers and then dip slightly below his waistline on every third or so stroke…

He leans up and into me on my downward strokes as I have successfully succeeded in capturing his big cock in my hand… I tenderly stroke him as he rhythmically ruts into my palm and flows through my fingers… A huge smile spreads across his face as I hear him softly whisper my name repeatedly as he cums… He’s still asleep…

Brian’s POV

I awaken to the smell of reefer and coconut… The reefer is drifting in from the other room and the coconut seems to be wafting off me… I look towards to open sliding glass door and see little pieces of paper taped all over the glass…

I’m feeling a little nauseous and dizzy as I stand… Upon closer inspection I see that the glass is covered with twenty-five or thirty tiny portraits of me, drawn on the hotel desk notepaper… I know he’s here…

I’ve never needed him as desperately as I do now… I’m so glad his intuition is working overtime; I was afraid that I might not see him again… I know I don’t have much time… I steady myself by holding onto the door frame and notice the addition to my left hand and smile when I feel the cool platinum against my skin…

He’s in my arms faster than the speed of light… He pulls me down onto the bed and tells me that he loves me… He can’t live without me… That he won’t… That he’s never leaving my side again… That he expects me to marry him… That he wants it all… Won’t settle for less… We make love and fall asleep in each other’s arms…

Justin’s POV

I wake up and look around the room, I don’t understand… I’m in my apartment in New York… Alone…

I just sit on the edge of the bed and wonder what the fuck is going on… It couldn’t have all been a dream, could it? It seemed so real…

The clock says its 9:30am; I flip my cell open and punch his number in… He answers on the first ring; I can’t seem to make my tears stop… He thinks something is wrong…

When he finally calms me down I tell him that it’s not working…That I’m coming home and that he doesn’t get a vote this time. Just to be at the airport to get me as soon as he sends me an e-ticket… He still needs to feel needed…

He doesn’t even fight me; he just tells me he loves me and he’ll see me this afternoon.

He’s standing at the gate waiting for my appearance. He looks great…healthy, handsome and happy to see me…

I’m in his arms faster than the speed of light… I pull him down into a kiss and tell him that I love him… I can’t live without him…That I won’t… That I’m never leaving his side again… That I expect him to marry me… That I want it all… I won’t settle for less… and hopefully he hears me this time; and that it’s real…

The End


End file.
